


Take Me To Church *Reddie*

by SlutForS8n



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, IT: Chapter 2
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, M/M, Reddie, Richie Tozier Comes Out, Richie Tozier Deserves Better, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier said gay rights, Supportive Eddie Kaspbrak, honestly this is shit but it'd boost my ego if you read it so..., im a mess, rip Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutForS8n/pseuds/SlutForS8n
Summary: I'd say spoilers for chapter two but it's in the book. If you don't know what happens by now then what are you even doing here?So Richie actually carried Eddie from the sewers and they gave him a proper funeral and buried him and gave Richie a real chance to say goodbye.





	Take Me To Church *Reddie*

**Author's Note:**

> Reddie has consumed my entire existence and its a problem. Like, the book was bad enough but now Bill Hader is the face of Trashmouth Tozier I am officially gone.

"You want to ride back with us?" Richie heard Beverly mutter as she rubbed his shoulder.

"No. I'll probably stop by later. Thank you, though," Richie smiled softly as Bev Kissed the top of his head, followed by Ben and Bill rubbing at his shoulders and Mike ruffling his hair.

"Stay safe trashmouth, see you later."

"Yeah. Bye homeschool," Richie chuckled, biting back his sob until the four had walked away.

"Fucking hell, Eddie Spaghetti. What have you done to me." He had meant for it to come out as a joke, instead the words sounding pained. "I'm sat here and I keep expecting you to say something back but you can't and you won't," Richie smiled, "I remember when we were younger and you used to come over. You taught me how to play 'Go Fish' and I would purposely get it wrong so that you would help me more. I taught you how to make popsicle stick rafts. That was how I came out to you." He stopped to laugh at the memory, remembering the look on Eddie's face.

*** _"_

_Richie, I can't. She'll kill me!" "_

_Hide it in your room! It's just glue and popsicle sticks!" Richie smiled. "_

_I'm not allowed to eat popsicles. She thinks that they'll give me diabetes and that the sticks could give me splinters." _

_"_Use my bag to take them home. Keep it if you want." __

_ _ _ _"Sure?" _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Positive, Eddie Spaghetti." _ _ _ _

_ _ __"Don't call me that."_ _ _ _

_ _ _*** _ _ _

_ _ _They had met up later the next day and the pair had decorated their boats in secret. _ _ _

_ _ _ _Richie took a deep breath as he pulled out his boat. It was six sticks long and had a small flag attached to the mask that read 'I'm a queer'. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"____It's cool!" Eddie exclaimed as he ran his finger down the slats, confused as to how Richie had got it so clean. _____ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Can you not read it?" The taller boy had muttered, looking down at his hands. And for the first time since Eddie had met him, Richie was silent. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Yeah. I just don't care. And don't call yourself a queer. It's mean. You're just... Richie." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Yeah. Richie who likes boy..." he muttered, chewing on his nails, a habit he had picked up after he started doing it to annoy his mother. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"So? Everyone says it's gross but I think it's pretty cool. Means you can have boys in your bedroom and Mrs T won't question it," Eddie smiles, "You can fuck them whenever you want!" Richie was so glad Eddie had taken it so well, the smile on his face never fading. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Yeah. Not too many guys lining up to get fucked by Richie Tozier, though." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __"I'm sure loads of guys are lining up to fuck Richie Tozier, though. Look at that ass!" Eddie joked, liking the way it made Richie laugh, the last of the worry fading from his face as he fell back into his regular self, making jokes and snapping eddies boat, before feeling bad and giving him his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _***_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Richie hadn't even realised he'd been crying until he felt the tears soaking into his jeans.

"Maybe I'm in love with you," he cried, tears falling onto the stone as he rested his forehead against the marble headstone, "Maybe I've always been in love with you but now you're not here and I can't tell you and it's fucking killing me."

Richie pulled back and hit his head back down against the marble, not even flinching as his head began pulsing, only pulling back to do it again and again.

"Fucking hell, Eddie Spaghetti," Richie muttered as he pressed a kiss to the headstone after hitting his head about four times, "if you were here you'd be so mad at me for doing that. I'll be back tomorrow, okay. I need to go and see Bev so she knows I'm okay. I love you."

And for a split second, Richie expects a response.

He expects to hear the small "I love you too, trashmouth!" he always heard when they said goodbye, Eddie never being one to shy away from affection.

He even expects the ring on Richie's bike bell that Eddie always did before he walks down the path into his house.

It only took less than two seconds for him to realise that none of it was coming before he stood up, placed a rose on the grave and he left without another word.

**Author's Note:**

> *** 
> 
> Oof 
> 
> Stay Frosty 
> 
> \- Nate. Xxx


End file.
